


They're Dangerous

by sprayadhesive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 2x17, 2x17 spoilers, Birds of Prey, F/M, More to the story, Quotes from episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayadhesive/pseuds/sprayadhesive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little drabble giving another perspective to Oliver's conversation with Roy in 2x17 because I like to think he was talking about more than just Roy/Thea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Dangerous

He knew what he was asking of Roy, but he asked him anyways. He needed Roy to sacrifice the one person that could anchor him, the one person who could potentially save him from himself, because the alternative was putting Thea in danger.

The kid wouldn’t understand. He would blame him. And he would think it was unfair. 

And, in a way, it was Oliver’s fault. Because even if, by some miracle, Roy learned to control the Mirakuru, he was a part of their team now. Their very dangerous, very risky field team. Felicity’s kidnapping by Vertigo to get to Oliver had highlighted, underlined, and italicized that point.

He masked his face when talking to Roy, because he couldn’t let him know how close the conversation hit to home. None of them could know.

“Roy, you’re dangerous,” his fist clenched, but he didn’t break eye contact with Roy. He needed him to understand. What they did in the field, innately, was dangerous enough. Adding in the Mirakuru, and… and Oliver was failing too much in his training. “I thought I was helping you control it.”

“You are, I mean, I can’t look at a bowl of water without slapping it.” Roy tried to joke, but as soon as he said it, he knew that it would fall flat. 

“The first time you’re in the field in weeks, and you’re ready to kill somebody? Come on.” Oliver kept his expression neutral. He knew that this was the only way, though. With Slade running around, he had to ensure that his family and friends would be safe. Roy was an added danger. “I’m sorry, I should have asked you to do this months ago.”

“Do what?”

“Stay away from Thea.” He said it evenly, but the danger in his voice was palpable.

“I can’t.” Roy interrupted him immediately. Oliver knew why. She was his anchor, and Oliver was taking her away.

“She’s not safe when she’s around you. I’m not sure anyone is when you lose yourself to this rage. You love her. And that’s why you’re going to do what I’m asking.”

He watched the war rage in Roy’s eyes, watched the defiance turn into a grim determination, and then watched as the fire slowly dimmed. Roy stormed out of the basement without a second glance. Oliver’s heart clenched for a moment, and he fought the urge to look over into the corner of the room where Felicity sat at her computer bay. Because Roy thought that Oliver was asking Roy to give up his world, when Oliver himself had given up nothing. But he could never know that Oliver was asking him to do exactly what he himself had done - what he chose to do every single day when it came to Felicity.

Dangerous people had to stay away from the ones they loved if they wanted them to stay safe.


End file.
